


Playing Hearts

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex In A Dressing Room, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, enemy sex, old fic, set post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Please note that this is an OLD FIC I am uploading to AO3 from LJ. Sorry for the notifications!]</p><p> A chance encounter and a green dress change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://emmagrant01.livejournal.com/262664.html).

  
~*~  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ no!" Ginny hissed, sliding down into her seat.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking around the pub.   
  
"Pansy Parkinson," Ginny groaned, wrinkling her nose at a dark-haired woman who'd just sauntered up to the bar. "What's she doing _here_ , of all places?"  
  
"Slumming it, I expect," Hermione quipped, grinning at Ginny's annoyance.  
  
"She's probably out shopping for her wedding dress," Susan said, taking a measured sip from her glass of chablis. "Isn't she getting married soon?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Ginny made a face. "Who'd want to get married at our age?"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "I heard it was an arranged marriage, actually. Something some pureblooded families still do."  
  
"Not mine," Ginny and Susan said, simultaneously. They exchanged a look.   
  
"Who's she marrying?" Susan asked. "Not Malfoy, I hope."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Gay as a rainbow, that one. He wouldn't touch a woman if his life depended on it."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I heard it was some wizard from Denmark or something. I don't think they even know each other, really."   
  
Susan shook her head. "God, can you imagine?"  
  
"I feel a bit sorry for her now," Ginny said, frowning. "I mean, look at her. She's young and beautiful. She should be hanging out with us."  
  
"Shagging her way through Muggle London?" Susan said, grinning at Ginny.  
  
"Speak for yourselves," Hermione said.   
  
"But it's not as if you're getting married any time soon," Ginny retorted.  
  
"Hell, no," Hermione replied. She drained her glass. "I love Ron, but he's got a lot of growing up to do."  
  
"I have no desire to be in a relationship anytime soon," Ginny said. "I'm far too young."  
  
"Cheers to that," Susan laughed, raising her glass. "May there be many more boys ahead of you."  
  
"And behind me, and under me," Ginny said, grinning.  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her ice cube. "I do envy you sometimes," she said once she'd recovered. "That night when you took those two gorgeous underwear models home haunts me to this day." She sighed.  
  
Ginny laughed. "You could've joined in, you know."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Far too adventurous for my tastes. I'll just live vicariously through you, if you don't mind."  
  
Susan cleared her throat, and Ginny looked up to see Pansy walk by their table, on her way out the door. She was wearing a short, finely tailored skirt that made her legs look incredibly long. Ginny's eyes followed the sway of her hips all the way out the door.  
  
"Wow," she said when Pansy had disappeared from sight.   
  
"Lucky man," Susan said, raising an eyebrow at Ginny.  
  
"I think I need another drink," Ginny said.   
  
~*~   
  
Ginny shivered as she stepped into a Muggle clothing shop on Oxford Street, wrapping her scarf more tightly around her neck. It was unusually chilly for April, and she'd not brought a coat along to work that day.   
  
She ordinarily wouldn't even set foot in a shop as pricey as this one, but it was cold out and she had half an hour to kill before meeting the girls for their Friday afternoon drinks. The salesgirl gave her a fake smile in greeting and Ginny smiled back, moving towards the nearest rack of dresses. She tried not to gape at the price tags. She'd only recently got used to using Muggle money, and the prices they paid for some things were truly staggering.   
  
But it wouldn't hurt to try a few things on, would it? She let her fingers trail over the shimmery fabric of a green dress with artfully placed ruffles and tiny spaghetti straps, and her eyes lit up. She glanced at the price tag and nearly choked. She could never afford it, but she had to see what it would look like on her.   
  
The salesgirl was nice to her as she opened up a fitting room, far nicer than anyone had ever been to her in Diagon Alley's clothing shops. Ginny stripped down to her knickers and slipped the dress over her head, then stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow," she mouthed, turning to see as much of her reflection as possible. It fit her perfectly, as if it had been tailored for her. She couldn't possibly afford it, but god -- what a dress!  
  
She stood there as long as she could reasonably get away with, releasing her hair from its ponytail to let it fall around her shoulders in red waves. She dug through her purse for lipstick, just to see what she might look like with a bit of makeup in such a glamorous dress.  
  
There was a knock at the fitting room door, and her heart fell. "Sorry," she said, staring at herself in the mirror. "I'll be right out."  
  
"Oh, it's occupied," she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Is it?" the salesgirl asked. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny opened the door and peered through it, surprised. Pansy Parkinson was standing just outside the door, holding a dress identical to the one Ginny was wearing. Her hair was short and dark, just as it had been in school, and it framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her skin was perfect. Her _lips_ were perfect and red and… Ginny swallowed.  
  
Pansy turned to look at Ginny, and her eyes widened in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment, as if neither of them knew quite what to say.  
  
"Nice dress," Ginny said at last, nodding toward the dress folded over Pansy's arm. She opened the dressing room door a bit wider.  
  
Pansy's eyes widened as they roved over Ginny's frame, and her lips pressed into a line. For a moment, Ginny thought she would make a catty remark, but the expression faded nearly as quickly as it had come. "Ginny Weasley!" Pansy said, and leaned forward to kiss Ginny on the cheek.  
  
The sensation of Pansy's lips against her cheek made Ginny shiver a bit. She smiled in response. "It's been a few years, hasn't it?"   
  
"Too many," Pansy replied, her voice nearly dripping with sweetness. "You look absolutely _beautiful_ in that dress, darling! I can't imagine I could fill it out as well." She tilted her head, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with something Ginny couldn't quite identify.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied, though she wasn't entirely sure she'd been paid a compliment.   
  
"They're all full, dear," the salesgirl said, touching Pansy lightly on the shoulder. She gave Ginny a _look_. "It won't be but a moment, I'm sure."  
  
"It's no bother," Pansy replied, turning her lush smile to the woman. "I've just run into an old school friend, and I'm sure she'll let me share." She turned back to Ginny and smiled.  
  
Ginny felt an odd tingle run through her belly. "Yeah," she replied, stepping back. "Of course."  
  
Pansy stepped into the small room and closed the door, then turned her back to Ginny as she hung her dress on a hook on the wall. "Would you unzip me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, reaching up for the zip. It wasn't until it was halfway down and revealing an expanse of creamy skin that Ginny wondered why they were behaving as if they'd been friends forever. They'd hated each other in school, and they'd barely seen each other since. What the fuck?  
  
Pansy turned and let the dress fall down over her hips. "Thanks," she said. It was as if the word had fluttered from her perfect lips straight to Ginny's, and Ginny pressed her own lips together to keep herself from saying anything ridiculous in response. Pansy's dress slid down to the floor, revealing lacy red undergarments and, to Ginny's surprise, a heart-shaped jewel in her navel.  
  
She was _beautiful_.   
  
Ginny had to tear her eyes away lest she humiliate herself any further by actually drooling. She's been attracted to women occasionally, and had even fucked a couple when very drunk. But she'd never felt this sort of lust for another woman while _sober_. It was disconcerting.  
  
Pansy turned and reached behind herself to unhook her bra, then pulled the dress from its hanger. Ginny could see the curve of her breast in the mirror, just as creamy and soft-looking as the rest of her. She tried to look elsewhere, and her eyes settled instead on Pansy's arse. A red thong disappeared between cheeks that were just as perfect as every other part of her.  
  
Ginny forced herself to blink.   
  
The green dress floated down over Pansy's form, thankfully removing her perfect arse from Ginny's sight. Pansy turned and examined herself in the mirror, frowning.  
  
Ginny snorted, unable to help herself. "Don't even pretend not to notice how gorgeous you look in it," she said.  
  
Pansy's eyes met Ginny's in the mirror, and she smiled. "I like it better on you. You have better tits than I do, anyway."  
  
Ginny's eyes flicked to Pansy's chest before she knew what she was doing, and by the time she dragged them up to Pansy's face again, it was too late. Pansy's smile grew even wider.  
  
Ginny forced herself to take a calming breath. She pulled the dress up over her head and turned to hang it up again. "Well, I've no intention of buying it, so you should feel free."  
  
She glanced at the floor, looking for her bra. Pansy tugged her dress off too, and Ginny was filled with an odd sense of panic. They were both standing there, almost naked, and Ginny could feel the dampness of her own knickers. She was so turned on she was nearly aching from it, and it was almost humiliating.  
  
"See," Pansy said, stepping forward and looking at Ginny's breasts. "I can't hope to ever fill out a dress like you can." Her eyes flicked up to Ginny's face, and Ginny struggled not to blush.   
  
She wasn't used to this. She was always the flirt, always the one in control. She pulled these sorts of tricks on men, the ones that left them hard and leaking and willing to do anything she wanted. She was never in this position.   
  
Pansy smiled and stepped even closer. Her hands cupped Ginny's breasts, thumbs brushing across the nipples. Ginny sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. Pansy's fingers squeezed, and Ginny exhaled.  
  
"I've always thought you were beautiful," Pansy whispered. Her breath brushed across Ginny's lips, and Ginny opened her eyes to see that Pansy was less than an inch away.  
  
"Oh, god," Ginny managed. She couldn't stand it anymore, and she hardly cared if Pansy was just teasing. She pulled Pansy against her, crushing their mouths together. Pansy's perfect lips parted, and Ginny felt the ache between her legs hit full force. She pushed Pansy back against the mirror, her hand clenching one of Pansy's breasts and the other tangled in her dark hair.  
  
Pansy whimpered, and it only turned Ginny on more. She pushed Pansy's legs apart with one knee and dipped her fingers between Pansy's thighs.  
  
"So fucking wet," Ginny whispered into Pansy's mouth, then slipped her fingers under the fabric of Pansy's knickers. They slid against her pussy, hot and wet and-- "God, I want to fuck you through the wall," Ginny hissed, pulling out of the kiss and staring into Pansy's dark eyes.   
  
"Silencing spell," Pansy whispered, and her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Ginny blinked for a moment, and then released Pansy, digging through the pile of clothing for her wand. She found it and cast the spell, then turned to see Pansy leaning against the mirror, her feet apart and her hips arched toward Ginny almost wantonly.  
  
Ginny had eaten pussy a few times, but she'd always been a bit drunk when she'd done it. She didn't mind doing it, though she'd never liked it as much as sucking cock. But something about seeing Pansy like this, the red satin between her legs a little darker from wetness, made Ginny's mouth water.  
  
She was on her knees before she quite knew what had happened, pressing her open mouth against the triangle of red fabric. Ginny inhaled and found herself nearly intoxicated by the scent of her. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the satin.  
  
"Oh god," Pansy hissed above her, and spread her legs a bit wider.  
  
Ginny tugged the knickers down, unable to wait any longer. She ran her thumbs just inside the labia and spread Pansy's cunt. Pansy had spelled off most of her pubic hair, leaving only a dark strip down to the cleft. Ginny had never thought of doing it to herself, but at the moment it was unbearably erotic.  
  
She could feel Pansy trembling as she leaned forward and touched her tongue against the folds, barely making contact. She licked lightly, teasing in the way that she always liked, but that men never seemed to want to do.   
  
Pansy said something unintelligible, and Ginny continued until Pansy was quivering and gasping. One of her hands found the back of Ginny's head and pressed forward. Ginny smiled and opened her mouth enough to cover Pansy's pussy, rolling her tongue and sucking lightly. When Ginny pressed two fingers inside her, Pansy cried out loudly enough to make Ginny flinch. She had faith in her silencing spell, but still.  
  
"Fuck me," Pansy gasped, her hands moving up to clench in her own hair.   
  
Ginny moved her fingers, hooking them up and feeling for the rough spot opposite Pansy's clit, and alternately licked and sucked, trying to maintain a rhythm that always worked for her.  
  
"Harder!" Pansy cried, and Ginny struggled to comply, not sure which part Pansy wanted harder. But Pansy's body started to clench around her fingers, and Ginny sucked her clit. Pansy howled, clenching Ginny's hair so tightly that it hurt.  
  
Ginny was knocked backward onto the floor so quickly she didn't have time to react. Pansy straddled her and rubbed against Ginny's thigh, closing her eyes and gasping as she came again.   
  
Ginny's fingers were under her own knickers at the sight, rubbing furiously. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so turned on.  
  
"Wait!" Pansy said, and fumbled for her wand.  
  
"I can't!" Ginny hissed, writhing on the floor. "Oh god…"  
  
"Here," Pansy said, and Ginny felt her knickers disappear as something cool and slick pushed into her. She didn't care what it was -- all that mattered was that it was moving, and the friction was perfect.   
  
"Oh, yeah," Ginny groaned, gritting her teeth. "Oh god… could you put your mouth…?"  
  
A warm wetness covered her clit, and then Pansy was sucking her and fucking her, and Ginny began to see stars.  
  
She was sure she said something horribly embarrassing as she came, but Ginny didn't care. She couldn't remember the last time she'd come so hard with another person, so hard it left her teeth chattering.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, and covered her face with her hands, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
It was a moment before she could get herself to open them again. When she did, she saw that Pansy was already getting dressed.  
  
She pushed herself to sitting, feeling unusually awkward. She had no idea what to say. Pansy smiled at her and stood, then pulled her dress up over her hips. Ginny sighed and fumbled for her own clothes.   
  
She was half-dressed when a hand appeared in front of her face. She took it, and Pansy pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Ginny could smell herself on Pansy's face, and she almost groaned.  
  
"I have to go," Pansy said, smoothing out her skirt and retrieving her purse from the floor.   
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, biting her lip. "Me too." She finished dressing, her mind oddly blank. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then looked at Pansy. They stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
"I'm going to meet some friends for drinks," Ginny said. "Do you want to--"  
  
"I can't," Pansy replied. "I'm having dinner with my fiancé's parents tonight."  
  
Ginny swallowed and nodded. "So... when are you…?" She found herself unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"Two weeks," Pansy said, her face carefully blank.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd like to…" Ginny felt like she was flailing. This was just a fuck, of course. That was all it could be. Hadn't she told her own friends a week ago that she didn't want a relationship?   
  
"More than you know," Pansy replied, her lips twisting a bit. "But I have other obligations."  
  
"Do you love him?" Ginny asked. She ought to be embarrassed by her own brashness, but at this point, it hardly mattered.  
  
Pansy smiled. "Of course not. Marriage has nothing to do with love."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Is that your mother talking?"  
  
Pansy reached forward and swept her thumb under Ginny's lip, apparently wiping away a smudge of red lipstick. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ginny's again, then whispered, "I'll owl you after the honeymoon." She stepped back and smirked at Ginny's expression of surprise. "Marriage hardly requires monogamy, does it? I'm not very fond of men anyway."  
  
Ginny shook her head, amazed. "That's… It doesn't have to be that way, you know."  
  
Pansy tilted her head. "Of course it does, silly. I have to get married, but I'm too young to give up sex."   
  
With that, she winked and disappeared through the fitting room door, green dress in hand.  
  
Ginny stood there, leaning against the fitting room wall for nearly a minute. She couldn't bear to face Pansy or the salesgirl again, so she finally apparated right into the alley by the pub where she always met Hermione and Susan. She leaned against the damp brick for several minutes, trying to collect herself.  
  
"There you are," Hermione said when Ginny finally entered the pub.  
  
"We got you the usual," Susan said brightly, pushing a wine glass towards her.  
  
Ginny slid into the booth and kissed both of them in greeting, then sat back and stared into her glass. Why couldn't she just shake this off? Men never affected her like this.  
  
She looked up to see that Hermione and Susan were both staring at her.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
They exchanged a look.   
  
"So what have you been up to today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She means _who_ ," Susan said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Ginny said again. She felt herself blushing, which was completely unlike her.  
  
Hermione gave her a knowing look. "Sweetie, you _reek_ of…" She paused.  
  
"Pussy," Susan offered.  
  
Hermione nodded, then turned back to Ginny. "So spill."  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, the owl pecked at the window of Ginny's flat until she crawled out of bed and opened it, grumbling. It dropped a paper-wrapped package at her feet before it flew away.  
  
Ginny frowned as she bent down to pick it up. It was light, and there was no return address. The only writing on it was her own name in an elegant script.  
  
Ginny took it to the kitchen table and tore it open.   
  
Inside was the green dress, along with a piece of parchment that had been cut into a heart shape. Ginny picked it up and smiled.  
  
 _~ fin ~_  



End file.
